


It's Too Cold Out There..

by Cherrii_VoDKa



Category: Columbine - Fandom, dylric - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrii_VoDKa/pseuds/Cherrii_VoDKa
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot idea I had that I'm also making into a animatic/animation.





	It's Too Cold Out There..

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind of these things:  
> -don't condone  
> -yes I ship it, but I mean no harm  
> -don't like? Don't read and move on please! I don't want any trouble ^-^'  
> -constructive criticism is always allowed! But what isn't Is hate.  
> -yes, this IS a holiday themed one, only because I get cute and fluffy ship ideas around holidays //w\\\  
> -this takes place a few years later, so things are a bit more modern I guess ||so the two never did NBK, but rather graduated, and stayed home||  
> -and yes, there is some swearing, but that's all.  
> That's all! Thank you!!

It was around Christmas time and Dylan and Eric were heading to a mall in their area. Sure, the mall they...well, Dylan chose to go to was never busy and seemed considerably dead ((meaning not much business, nor people there)), but it always was a great time for the two, and sure, they could've gone to the mall they usually go to which is more busier, and had more stores open, but Dylan had something in mind that he wouldn't want to carry out in such a busy place, so he chose the least busiest mall he knew of. "Damnit dyl, of all places, you HAD to pick the most run down, and a ghost town of a mall??" Eric asked, getting out of Dylan's car, shutting the door. Dylan sighed slightly, nervous on what he was going to end up doing before they had to leave. "Reb, c'mon, it's already 9:00 at night, they'll be closing soon, so we'll leave then..but you've gotta trust me on this one man, you'll like it!" Dylan said, getting out of the front seat, then shutting his door and locking his car. "Hmpff. Fine.." Eric huffed softly. "Thanks Reb, it means a lot.." Dylan said smiling a bit. The two went to the entrance of the mall and headed inside. "Woooaaaahhh..." Eric said in a hushed tone. "Pretty cool right? This means the stores 'n shit will have pretty low prices if nobody ever really comes here y'know?" Dylan replied, letting Eric admire how nice a mall was without a lot of people. The song that was playing as they walked in ended, and the next song played.  
"Yeah, I really underestimated this v-" Eric started to say before he realized what song was on. "Ooooh I love this song!" He said excitedly. Dylan thought that whenever Eric got excited or happy about something, that it was cute. "Let's get going alright?" Dylan asked, reaching out for Eric's hand. Dylan and Eric held hands at times, but only as friends, since they were very close and allowed things like that to happen. Eric held Dylan's hand and allowed Dylan to lead since he has never been there while Dylan must've. The only things you could hear were the 'clink clank' of the two's combat boots hitting the floor, a few other's quiet talking, and the music being echoey since there wasn't too much noise to muffle it up like it would at the other mall. Dylan really loved how the music sounded echoey throughout the mall, he found it almost..relaxing in its own way. The two walked to a store that sold hoodies and stuff like that. "Should we get them or nah..?" Eric asked, his eye already set on this one hoodie that was clearly a bit too big for him. "We could go get something then come back on our way out, y'think?" Dylan asked curiously. Eric nodded in response and followed Dylan to his next stop. "Where we goin v?"  
"You'll see Reb" Dylan answered, leading Eric to a bench nearby the store with the hoodies. "Wait wher-" "Stay here, I'll be right back" Dylan said, running off to go do something. Eric watched as Dylan ran, his trench coat kinda flew back behind him as he ran. The 'Clink clank clink clank' of Dylan's boots faded as he went further away. Eric shrugged and started quietly singing under his breath. 'Go ahead and cry little boy..you know that your daddy did too.....—go ahead and cry little girl..nobody does it like you do, I know how much it matters to you...I know that you got daddy issues...—...and I do too...' Eric really loved the song and got a little sad when it ended. But right as it ended, he heard the 'clink clank clink clank' of someone's shoes get closer. "Sorry I took so long there Eric, I tried to get it as fast as I could" Dylan said smiling, holding two cups of something. Eric cocked his head a bit, "what is it dyl?" "What you'd normally drink in the winter, silly" Dylan said laughing a bit, handing Eric a cup. Right as Dylan said that, he looked out the entrance window and saw that it started to snow lightly. "Great.." Dylan muttered, sitting next to Eric. "Oh! Thanks Dylan.." Eric said shivering slightly. He was only wearing a short sleeve shirt, since he thought they wouldn't be long there, but clearly underestimated. Dylan noticed, making a slight, almost inaudible gasp, and took off his trench coat and handed it to Eric. "You clearly need it more than me" He smiled. Eric blushed a little, and drank a bit of the hot chocolate. The two sat on the bench drinking their hot chocolate, not speaking until neither of them were finished. Eric threw his cup and Dylan's cup away in a nearby trashcan. "It's..10:13 and the place closes at 11:00..." Eric said looking at his phone. "Oh..okay" Dylan said getting extremely nervous. "So uh, Eric? There's something that's been bothering me, but I just..don't know if I wanna say anything.." Dylan sighed quietly. "You can tell me anything y'know..." Eric said softly, getting the trench coat on completely. "Well...it's not as easy as you think.. it's definitely harder tha-" Dylan said, stopping himself, hearing one of his favorite songs.  
"Oh Eric, you don't understand how much I-" "Damnit Dylan. Just say it... please..." Eric begged, cutting Dylan off. "I...okay..Eric Harris...You're probably gonna think I'm crazy and that I've lost it, and that's okay..but..I...I think I..like you..." Dylan said, stopping quite a few times out of nervousness. "D-Dylan..? I-" "no no, you can say it, I'm not gay, or I don't feel that way. I'll be okay with it because I've already felt with a lot of-" "Dylan shut up..I love you too, ya loser" Eric smiled and quickly gave Dylan a tight hug. Dylan have much time to react, so he could barely hug Eric back. "I..uh..huhuhhuhh.." Dylan tried to speak, but ended up laughing nervously like a dork. The two started into each other's eyes for about 5 seconds, then looked away for a moment, they both had turned to face each other. Once they made eye contact again, both their breaths got slower and their faces both felt hot from a bunch of different things. Eric started to lean closer towards Dylan and Dylan knew there's no going back, so all he could do is lean closer to Eric. Eric screwed his eyes shut once they made contact, his lips on Dylan's. Dylan's eyes shot open, not believing that this was ACTUALLY happening. Eric wrapped his arms across the back of Dylan's neck to bring himself closer. Dylan suddenly felt the confidence to bring it up a level, so he sneakily slid his tongue into the kiss. Eric did the same and from there on, the two's tongues had contact every once in awhile. After about 4 minutes, they both HAD to pull away from breath. The only thing still connecting them was a string of saliva. "O-oh g-god Reb..." Dylan panted heavily. "I l-love you s-sunshine b-boy..." Eric panted, then smiled weakly. Dylan blushed hearing his nickname. Dylan and Eric got up and quickly headed to the store with the hoodies, knowing the mall would close soon. "You boys are lucky I'm keeping this store open for you" the lady at the cash register said. "H-huh.. how'd you kno-" "I saw you looking at those hoodies" she said in a sassy tone. Dylan shrugged, and grabbed the hoodie he wanted and waited for Eric to grab the hoodie he wanted. The lady came up with the total being $10.40. Dylan paid and they got out of the mall. Dylan started humming the lyrics "I want to know what love iiiiiis...I want you to show meeeee" from the song that was playing. "Ready to go home?" Eric asked smiling. "Mhm, I'm ready" Dylan said as he shivered, feeling the cold breeze on his skin. Besides, Eric was wearing his trench coat, and didn't wanna take it back. The two got to the car and started to head back home.


End file.
